The present invention relates to bag-in-box style cartons and containers, of the type in which a non-self-supporting plastic bag or the like is positioned in a surrounding, supporting container structure, the entire package being disposable after a single use. The present invention also relates to a multiple bags-in-box style cartons and containers. The present invention also relates to large volume urn-style beverage containers.
Urn-style beverage containers, for the containment and controlled incremental dispensing of a relatively large volume (2+gallons) of liquid are known. Typically, such urn-style beverage containers are reusable devices of metal and plastic, which can be heavy, and which, of course, require cleaning after each use. Various versions of such devices are known as “pump pots”; “air pots”; various all-plastic urns (sold under the registered trademark “CamServers”) and buckets with spigots, both manufactured by Cambro Manufacturing Company of Huntington Beach, Calif. There are also known in the art octagonal and rectangular cross-section bag-in corrugated paperboard box configurations, such as those sold by BIB Pak, Inc., of Racine, Wis. The rectangular bag-in-box construction is also shown in Geshay, U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,431, owned by BIB Pak, Inc., of Racine, Wis.
Retail and wholesale (catering) food service operators typically have need of such large volume beverage containers. However, permanent, reusable urns may be subject to various disadvantages and/or impose certain costs of operation, upon retail customers and/or retail and wholesale food service operators. For example, caterers must address the need to physically retrieve the urns, requiring expenditures of labor and fuel. The urns must be cleaned and stored, again requiring expenditures of labor, cleaning supplies, and storage space. Reusable urns are often the subject of theft or “mysterious” disappearance, imposing unscheduled replacement costs, as well as the replacement costs associated with the cycling out of units as a result of normal wear and tear. If units are lost/stolen or in disrepair, the business operator runs the risk of lost sales.